


Breeding Ground: Between the Sheets

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Silena wants Hadrian to take her, just like Hadrian took her mother. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on  April 4th, 2020.
Relationships: Silena Beauregard/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 10





	Breeding Ground: Between the Sheets

**Between the Sheets(Silena Beauregard from Percy Jackson and the Olympians)**

  
A deep cry of passion erupted through Silena Beauregard as the man of her dreams took her in his arms and kissed her madly. The Dragon himself had finally swooped take and taken his turn with Silena, as he did with a few of her half-sisters, and her mother as well.

Silena closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Hadrian lightly ran a finger through her hair and down her body. They sat in front of a roaring fire, but they did not need the fire for things to heat up. Hadrian kissed her a couple of times down on the side of the neck and made her tingle.

Hadrian kissed her beautiful kiss and smiled. Silena most certainly was getting into this a whole lot and Hadrian wanted to bring it to her. He slowly removed her clothing, enjoying the view of her nice supple breasts, flat stomachs, long legs, and dripping wet pussy. Silena turned over to her hands and knees and gave Hadrian a good view of her ass.

The powerful sorcerer worked his magic and made Silena just cry out in pleasure, the second he drove down onto her. His fingers, dancing against Silena’s nipples, brought a spark of energy through her body which only increased the more Hadrian just edged a little bit through her body.

“I’m going to have to taste you.”

Hadrian drove his tongue into Silena’s wet pussy and the sounds she made, absolutely delightful. Hadrian drove down and began to much the demi-goddess out in front of the fire. Each swipe of his tongue brought her juices, oozing out of him.

Silena clung onto the edge of the rug for dear life. Just thanks to his tongue, Hadrian was going to bring her to a pleasurable climax. His tongue latched onto her and licked her, hitting every spot in the most pleasurable manner possible.

Fingers weaved against Silena’s thighs and made her cry out. Hadrian dove all the way down to capture some of the delightful nectar oozing out of her into his mouth. One more plunge in before he bottomed out in Silena and made her cum extremely hard.

Hadrian smiled and pulled away from her pussy. He grabbed Silena’s face and looked directly into her beautiful eyes. Her tanned skinned shined and her dark hair framed her face. Lust danced through the eyes of the woman as she dove down and kissed him.

Then, returning the favor from earlier, Silena stripped Hadrian of his clothes. His well defined muscles brought a very intense and lustful feeling within her. They kissed, harder, faster, more vigorously, as Silena undid his pants. His big cock popped out of his pants.

“You are amazing. May I lick it?”

“It would be disappointing if you didn’t?”

Silena swirled her work tongue around Hadrian’s prick, from the tip, and moved all the way around to the base. Her tongue moved, licking him all over and making Hadrian rise, a little bit further to slowly meet her lips. Silena bobbed down onto him, enough, and then pulled away with a huge pop.

“I wouldn’t want to disappoint you,” she breathed. “I wouldn’t at all.”

Then, Silena went back to sucking him and boy did she have an amazing mouth. Every bob, every twist, ever slurp, made Hadrian’s prick feel warm and the further he went encased in her mouth, the better this all felt. Oh, yes, he was going all the way into the back of her warm throat.

Silena’s eyes flashed with lust. She wanted to taste everything he had to offer. She cupped those balls and the groan of pleasure he gave made hehr just double down on what she was doing. Slowly, but surely, Silena worked herself down onto him and deep-throated his manhood before she released it with a loud, wet, and hungry pop. She swirled her tongue back around and then went back onto it.

“You work it just like your mother. Just as good!”

Those guiding hands on the back of her head and words of praise only encouraged Silena to keep working that throbbing hard pole. Salvia streamed from the tip of his cock all the way to the base.

The tight, wet mouth pressed down onto him. Hadrian had no problem with exploding inside of her mouth. In fact, he relished in, working back and forth tight, hot mouth, working her to the finish. Silena’s eyes locked onto his own and Hadrian grunted before he exploded in her mouth.

Silena slurped him, and allowed more cum to race down her throat. Hadrian grasped the back of her head and picked up a steadier pace, slamming all the way into the back of her throat as more cum fired. Silena hungrily worked her lips down until draining Hadrian of every single last drop.

“Mmmmm!”

She pulled up and climbed onto Hadrian’s lap. Her breasts pressed against Hadrian’s chest. Nipples hardened with excitement. Hadrian swiped a finger against her nipple and Silena cried out in glee as he hardened against her. Despite the fact she gave him a blowjob.

“I want you to fuck me like you fucked Aphrodite,” Silena breathed in his ear. “Can you do that?”

“Careful what you wish for,” Hadrian warned her.

Hadrian slammed Silena down onto the ground and pressed himself on top of her. He spread Silena’s legs and guided his hard cock into her wet pussy. First, gently, and then he went all out, punishing her pussy. Silena cried out from this throbbing hard cock working its way into her.

“Is this what you wanted? She likes it a bit rough sometimes!”

Silena cried out even more, pushing her hips back and forth on his cock as he rose up. Hadrian locked his hands onto her hair and jerked her head up to forcefully kiss Silena. Silena returned the kiss, with vigor and energy. The faster Hadrian pushed into her, the more she cried out in pleasure.

“Oh, you’re as wet as she gets.”

Hadrian rode out her tight, wet pussy. The hot walls grabbed onto him and pressed all the way down. Oh, she was really pushing Hadrian’s limits and then a little bit more. Hadrian slapped his balls down onto Silena and made her cry out as he worked her.

The divine woman on the ground arched herself back. Body begged for Hadrian to shove himself into her warm pussy, to fill her repeatedly. Hadrian grabbed her hips and slammed down into her hard from above. Oh, she was crying out even more as he pounded Silena silly.

“Let it all out.”

Silena did, succumbing to his masterful cock. She tightened around him and released a flood of warm juices to cover his cock from the tip, all the way down to the base. Slowly, but surely, Hadrian cupped her right breast and squeezed it to bring a tremble of pleasure through her body.

“One more time.”

Now, Hadrian switched her and had her prone into the rug. His hands clasped Silena’s ass for leverage and he plowed inside of her. The warm snug squeeze of her pussy brought a feeling of enjoyment through Hadrian. He rode her faster, the thrill of pounding her pussy only increasing with each passing thrust inside of her.

Silena held herself. She would not black out until he finished. He would finish. Silena clamped her cock.

“I need your cum. Oh, please, fill my pussy with your cum, oh great one! Give me your child! Breed me with your daughter!”

Hadrian smiled. Silena kept up well, knowing that he could only have daughters, because the will of an Incubus needed to increase his power and bringing more women to the world loyal to him was the best way to enhance that power. Slowly, but surely, Hadrian slapped his balls down onto her and made Silena cry out in pleasure.

“So close,” Hadrian groaned. “But, after you. One more time.”

Silena’s fingers trembled and locked onto the rug as Hadrian bottomed out inside of her. Her walls tightened and squeezed him. The orgasm neared, a little bit closer than she ever thought it would. She squeezed down and gushed all over his cock as he rode her to a raging climax. One, two, and three, with Hadrian picking up the steadier pace when pounding into her from behind.

Bottomed outside in Silena, with her cunt eagerly milking him, Hadrian moved in for the kill. He allowed his potent seed to spill into Silena’s divine body from behind. Her skin practically glowed as Hadrian injected her with his cum, driving her completely wild with pleasure. She moaned as Hadrian finished up in her.

Silena collapsed down onto the rug. The evidence of Hadrian’s actions dripped from her. A smile of satisfaction crossed Hadrian’s lips as he edged back a little bit from Silena to leave her on the rug, a breath of pleasure escaping from her as he pulled back.

Another one brought into his web. With many more to come.  
End.


End file.
